Mordecai vs Gumball
Introduction Today we have two blue antrophomorf animals of same companies with animal sidekicks! Might the Bluejay take the win? Or will win the Blue Cat? Today will found out in Ultra Battle Z! Pre-Fight (Minecraftfan300) ((Location The Park)) Mordecai was sweeping as usual. Rigby had to go get something he just bought so he had to sweep all the leafs. He finally finished his job and went to look for Rigby. We then see Gumball taking a walk from Darwin who was doing extra credit. So he walked and saw a pile of leafs! He happily ran to it and jumped in. The leafs all flew into the air and Mordecai saw and angrily ran at Gumball and smacked him. Gumball yelled at Mordecai and readied for battle. Fight (Skyblazero) Gumball jumped into the air scratching Mordecai's body few times until Mordecai punched Gumball into a three. Gumball then pulled out his Paintball Gun and was shooting at Mordecai who is dodging them and he dashed at Gumball jumping at him punching him in the face sending him into a wall. Then both Gumball and Mordecai starts to punch eachother many times until Mordecai kicked Gumball aside and used a Baseball Bat sending Gumball into a wall. Gumball then decide too use his Magic Notebook writing on it as Mordecai was arounded by monsters so Mordecai decide pull out the Fists of Justice fighting the monsters punching them alot of times. Gumball tried to summon more monsters but Mordecai is beating them so Gumball decide stop of attacking Mordecai with the Magic Notebook but then Gumball was getting Punched by Mordecai alot of times until he punched Gumball into a wall. Gumball then transforms into a Super Saiyan and started to flight at Mordecai throwing at him a flurry of punches but Mordecai is dodging them punching Gumball's face and he then use Death Known Do throwing a flurry of punches at Gumball ending up punching Gumball's face sending him away. Gumball then do a Kamehameha but Mordecai shoot the Society Laser and the lasers collides and suddenly Gumball's laser outclassed Mordecai's laser sending him away. Mordecai suddenly pull out The Power to do Gumball returns to his normal form. Gumball then decide pull out a Controller which started to mess up with Mordecai but Mordecai decide use The Power and he suddenly decide do Gumball's Controller dissapears. Then Gumball was running at Mordecai trying to stop him but Mordecai use The Power to summon a Spaceship to blow Gumball up. K.O! AfterMath Mordecai: Ohhhhhhhhh! Rigby: You was amazing in that fight man! Mordecai: I know Rigby! Suddenly both walks away as Darwin was crying by Gumball. Results The winner of this Ultimate Z Battle is.... Mordecai! Next Time with Minecraft Appears a Racoon and a Dog both of same companies prepare to fight. My next time with Minecraft is Rigby vs Jake the Dog! Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:Kid vs Adult Themed Fights Category:Cartoon Themed Battles